La Venganza de un Vampiro
by Little-Uva
Summary: Candice llega a Mystic Falls . Damon devastado por que Elena eligio a Stefan, ¿pero que pasaría si de enamora de la prima de Elena? ¿Y que ella se enamorase también de Klaus?, ¿Peleara por ella o simplemente se dará por vencido?. Enamorada de dos personas diferentes. Klaus molesto orque Caroline lo rechaza , decide tratar de conquistar a Candice por amor o solo por Venganza?.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Una chica llamada Candice llega a Mystic Falls por cosas de negocios de sus padres, pero nunca se imagino que esa llegada cambiaría por completo su vida

Damon, devastado porque Elena eligió a Stefan, ¿Pero que sucedería si se enamorara de la prima de Elena?, ¿Y que ella se enamorase también de Klaus?, ¿Peleara por ella o simplemente se dará por vencido?

Candice, Se enamora de dos personas completamente diferentes, pero algo que no sabe es que su madre conoció a Klaus hace mucho tiempo y lo hirió mucho, y menos que ella y su madre son brujas

Klaus, molesto porque Caroline lo rechaza todo el tiempo, decide tratar de conquistar a Candice, ¿Será por un verdadero amor?, ¿O solo por una venganza?


	2. No Quiero Irme

" Que ironía pensar como a cambiado mi vida desde que llegue a Mystic Falls" pensé sentada en el sofá de mi casa

-Todavía recuerdo el día en que mi madre me dijo que vendríamos a pasar una temporada a Mystic Falls, el día en que sin pensarlo cambiaría por completo mi vida-Sonrió al recordarlo

HACE 19 AÑOS ATRÁS

Pov Candice:

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa viendo la televisión comiendo una manzana, mientras mi madre no dejaba de revisar y firmar unos papel de su adorada empresa

-Candice prepara tus maletas que pasado mañana nos vamos de viaje-Me ordeno mi madre sin dejar de ver los papeles

-Me atoro con el pedazo de manzana que estaba en mi boca-¿Que?

-Tu escuchaste ve y has lo que te dije-Me volvió a ordenar

-¿Que?, no, no, no-dije el ultimo subiendo un poco la voz-Yo no me quiero ir, no me voy a ir

-¿Como que no?, tu te vas con nosotros-Dijo mi madre, por primera vez subiendo la vista de los papeles

-¿Porque me tengo que ir con ustedes?-Le pregunte

-Porque tu padre y yo tenemos que hacer unos negocios, y vamos a tardar en volver-Dijo seria-Y tu por ti solo no vas a poder vivir

-¿Ahora si les importo?, por favor eso a ustedes yo no le importo, así que no le veo el problema a que me quede aquí

-A mi no me responda así señorita, tu te vas con nosotros y punto-dijo ya molesta

-Pero y mis amigos y estudios, donde sea que vallamos no voy a tener a nadie -dije triste cruzándome de brazos

-Mira primero lo que pase con tus amigos no es problema mio, segundo mañana hablare con el director para platicare la situación, y segundo vamos a Mystic Falls allí viven unos primos tuyos va a tener a alguien con quien estar-dijo mirándome

-Pero yo no los conozco, y no creo que les caiga bien, ¿y además donde queda Mystic Falls?-dije

-Queda en una pequeña ciudad de Virginia en Estados Unidos-Dijo volviendo su mirada a los papeles

-¿ESTADOS UNIDOS?!-Grite alterada-No ahora menos me voy

-Veo como mi madre dirige su mirada por toda la sala fastidiada-Ya deja el drama y ve a preparar tus maletas y ya dije Candice Eileen -dijo en un tono amenazante

- Esta Bien-Dije levantándome del sofá caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto

"Bueno tal vez no sea malo ir a visitar a mis primos, aunque no sera lo mismo sin mis amigos, pero ya no puedo hacer nada". Pensé entrando a mi habitación dirigiéndome a mi Armario buscando mis maletas y empezando a empacar

Después de terminar de hacer las maletas me acuesto en la cama, colocándome los audífonos de mi Ipod colocando mi canción favorita Walk Away de The Script, es mi banda favorita después de repetirla sientas de veces me quedo dormida profundamente dormida, pensando como mañana les iba a decir a mis amigos que me voy a ir pero bueno ya veré como lo haré espero que Mystic Falls se un bonito lugar y que a mis primos les caiga bien cosa que dudo muchísimo

Me despierto a la media noche no podía dormir bien, por lo cual baje a la cocina, cuando estaba allí abrí la nevera agarrando la jarra de jugo de naranja me sirvo un poco en un vaso tomándola poco a poco mientras veo la luna por la ventana


	3. Los Voy a Extrañar Mucho

Pov Candice

Abro poco a poco mis ojos al escuchar mi despertador, bostezo un poco estirándome en la cama y levantándome con algo de tristeza ya que hoy era mi último día de clases

Camino hacia el baño, una vez allí me doy una ducha algo rápida cuando termino envuelvo una toalla en mi cuerpo y otro en mi cabello, cuando salgo del baño de dirijo hacia el closet sacando una camisa cómoda de color negra con algunos detalles en blanco unos, jeans oscuros, una chaqueta roja, unas botas negras con un poco de taco, y dejo mi cabello suelto, una vez lista salgo de mi habitación hacia la cocina

-Hola Dionne-Salude a la chica de servicio

Dionne era la hija de nuestra dama de llaves, es mas o menos de mi edad, es de tez morena y ojos marrones cabellos castaños oscuros una chica muy tierna y bonita

-Hola señorita, como amaneció?-Pregunto sirviendo mi desayuno que era tostadas, con tocino y huevos

-Dionne sabes que no me gusta que me llames-Reproche sonriendo un poco-Y bien gracias, oye Dionne y mis padres-Pregunte y dando un bocado a mi desayuno

-Ellos salieron temprano-Me respondió

-Como siempre-Susurre para mi misma algo triste-Gracias

-Seño…perdón Candice, ya hizo sus maletas para el viaje de mañana ?-Pregunto algo apenada-lo digo por si necesita mi ayuda

-Si, no te preocupes por eso-dije sonriendo y como otro poco de mi tostada

-Esta Bien

-Y tu y tu madre ya las hicieron?-Pregunte mirándola y al ver su gesto de sorpresa sabia que mi madre no les había dicho nada de que nos tenían que acompañar

"Tal vez se le olvido…pero que estoy diciendo es obvio que mi madre no quería que nos acompañen, pero yo no me voy de aquí dejando las solas a las dos"

-Nosotras?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Claro, Yo no me voy a ir de aquí sin ustedes dos-Asegure sonriendo

-Gracias Candice-Dice emocionada

-No hay de que-Sonrío-bueno ya termine, adiós Dionne ya sabes cuando vuelva quiero saber que ya tienen listas las maletas-Amenacé divertida

-Rio-Si Candice

-Esta bien, adiós-Me despido, salgo de la casa y subo al auto que me lleva siempre al instituto

-Ya llegamos señorita-Me informo el chófer, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos

-Ehhh…Gracias-Agradecí , salgo del auto y camino hacia la entrada del instituto, cuando entro busco con la mirada a mis dos mejores amigos, en realidad eran mis únicos amigos, ya que era muy timada y mala para hacer amigo, cuando por fin encuentro a Miranda y Peter mis amigo

-Hola chico-Los salude

-Hola Candy-Me dijeron a la misma vez sonriendo

-Chico tengo que darles una mala noticia

-¿Qué hay de Candice?-Peter me preguntó preocupado

Abrí mi boca para responder pero el timbre de la campana me lo impidió-Se los diré después de clases

Esta Bien-serial-DIJO Miranda

Pasaron como unas 5 horas de clases hasta que suena la campana

-Chicos nos vemos mañana, y hagan la tarea que les deje-dijo el profesor antes que saliéramos, todo asintieron menos yo, yo estaría en un avión camino a Mystic Falls

-Bien, ahora dinos cual es la mala noticia-Me dice Miranda

-Es…que…mevoydeviaje-Lo dije tan rápido que creo que mis amigos no me entendieron y lo comprobé al ver sus rostros de confusión

-Que?-Dijo Peter confundido

Suspiro tristemente-Me voy de viaje-dije mirando el suelo y jugando con mis dedos

-Que?, es una broma verdad?-Dijo incrédulo Peter

-Miranda por un tiempo, pero todavía LUEGO cuajada se echa a reír haciendo que Peter y yo la-mira curso se lie-DIJO divertido, pero un poco inseguro, la miró con tristeza y LUEGO al Consuelo mentira-Es Verdad?-DIJO Ahora seria

-Por desgracia no, no es mentira mis padres tienen que hacer un viaje de negocios y yo tengo que ir con ellos, ya que se tardaran en volver

-Que? N…-Iba a decir Peter pero Miranda lo interrumpió

-Y adonde van?-Pregunto ella

-A Mystic Falls

-Dónde está la ESO?-Pregunta Peter confundir

-Es un pueblo de Virginia, en Los Estados Unidos, donde viven unos primos míos

-Oye si te vas prométenos que nunca nos vas a olvidar y que siempre vamos a estar en contacto-Me dijo Miranda

-Claro que si, yo nunca los olvidare nunca-dije divertida abrazándolos a los dos haciendo que los tres riéramos

"Los voy a extrañar mucho"

* * *

Candice DeWitt Bukater se reproducen por Candice Swanepoel


	4. Espero que me Quiera Mystic Falls

Pov Candice

Han pasado 3 Horas desde estábamos en el avión

-Esta bien señorita?-Me pregunta Dionne que estaba sentada a mi lado

-Ehhh…Si, si solo…es que voy a extrañar mucho a mis amigos-Dije triste mirándola

-Señorita véale el lado bueno, piense que va a poder conocer otro país y va a poder hacer nuevos amigos, conocer otras personas y además no vamos a estar allí para siempre, piense que mi pronto va a poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo-Decía dulcemente

-Si tienes razón-Dije no muy segura pero igual sonreí

Pasaron unas 5 horas

-Señoritas por favor abrochasen los cinturones que ya vamos a aterrizar -Nos informo la azafata

- Bien-Dijimos Dionne y yo mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones

Cuando el avión piso tierra todos bajamos del avión y nos montamos en un auto que nos esperaba dentro del aeropuerto, mientras yo miraba todo lo que el auto pasaba

-Es muy bonito todo-Dije mientras miraba todo encantada

-Si es verdad-Dijo Melia, la madre de Dionne

-Se ve que todo es muy pacifico-Dije sonriendo

Pasaron como unos 30 minutos más o menos hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, era muy bonita, era muy grande mucho para mi gusto la verdad

-Wow que grande es-Dijo Dionne mirando la casa asombrada

-Si mucho, ¿Mama, papa adonde van ahorita?-Pregunte mirándolos

-Nos cambiaremos e iremos a la empresa, para ver como están las cosas-Respondió mi padre sin ni siquiera verme

-Si quieres puedes ir a visitar a tus primos viven a unas cuantas cuadras-Dijo mi madre

-Claro, iré mas tarde-Dije mientras entro a la casa con mis maletas

-Cual será mi habitación-Pregunte

-A la derecha al final-Me respondió mi madre

Camino a las escaleras dirigiéndome donde me dijo mi madre, cuando termino de subirlas camino de frente y luego a la derecha donde empezaba un pasillo y al final pude distinguir una puerta marrón

-Bueno creo que esa es-Dije para mi misma

Abro la puerta de la mi nueva habitación, y entro en ella

-Wow es Sonriendo hermosa-Dije

Era algo grande pero no mucho cosa que me gusto, las paredes estaban divididas a la mitad, la mitad de arriba estaba pintada de morado claro y la otra mitad de morado escuro, en el medio de la habitación había una cama matrimonial, paso mi mirada por toda la habitación hasta de tenerme en una puerta que me imaginaba era el baño en fin para resumir todo me encantaba mi nueva habitación

-Bueno a desempacar-Dije para mi suspirando mientras coloco mis maletas en la cama mientras las habría, sacando de ellas mi ropa y colocándolas en el inmenso closet

-Ok, ya termine-Me dije a mi misma después de terminar de arreglar todo en mi habitación, "Bueno creo que iré a visitar a mis primos" pensé mientras caminaba al baño

Después de darme una ducha y vestirme, salgo de mi habitación mientras caminaba algo perdida por la casa buscando la cocina después de perderme un pequeño tiempo por fin encontró la cocina cojo un vaso de agua, cuando termino de beber el agua salgo de la cocina directo al porche para buscar mi auto y ir a visitar a mis primos

"Espero que Mystic Falls me quiera aquí" Pensé mientras salia de la casa en mi auto**  
**


End file.
